


Slave for a Day

by Joolz



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolz/pseuds/Joolz
Summary: Challenge: Lot # 13 in the Charity Slave Auction, Daniel Jackson, Archaeologist, Linguist?.babe.Synopsis: As ye sow, so shall ye reap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Slave for a Day

##  Slave for a Day

##### Written by Joolz   
Comments? Write to us at [joolz4me@hotmail.com](mailto:joolz4me@hotmail.com)

  * Challenge: Lot # 13 in the Charity Slave Auction, Daniel Jackson, Archaeologist, Linguist….babe. 
  * Synopsis: As ye sow, so shall ye reap. 
  * PG [HU] 



* * *

 

"Ferretti, you lied to me!"

"Now, calm down, Doctor J. I said it was a slave auction for charity, you spend one afternoon in the service of your new owner. That’s all it is."

"But these things are usually for women to bid on the men. This is a totally different thing."

The conversation was playing out in the cafeteria, with Jack watching in amusement and Teal’c in consternation. Louis Ferretti had gotten both Jack and Daniel to agree to participate in the event, but Daniel was having second thoughts.

Ferretti prodded, "Look, so it’s men bidding for you, what’s the difference? Even in the opposite sex version you aren’t expected to sleep with them or anything, are you? It isn’t legalized prostitution, is it? So what difference does it make?"

Daniel blushed furiously. "Men are just… different. Scary."

Jack interjected, "What’s the big deal, Daniel? So you have to do some odd jobs around someone’s house for an afternoon. It’s just an excuse to raise money for the homeless shelter."

"Yeah, Doctor J. The gimmick is that the winning bidder gets to tell ‘the slave’ what to do, no matter who it is. That’s why we hope to make a big haul from O’Neill here. There are a lot of people who’d like to have him as a slave for an afternoon."

Jack frowned, but Daniel had started to see the point to it. 

"So it’s sort of a turnabout thing. You’re ‘Slave for a Day’ instead of ‘King for a Day’."

"That’s right."

"And they can’t be, you know, mean to you?"

Jack snorted. "Now who would be mean to you, Daniel?"

"No one, I guess. But it isn’t just us at the SGC, is it? We’re doing this together with the guys from the NORAD installation. I don’t know very many of them."

Louis explained, "It’s just more guys, more bidders, more money raised. It’ll be fine. I promise."

Jack had to add, "That’s right, Daniel. Don’t be a wuss. If I can do it, you can do it."

Daniel reluctantly agreed to go ahead, and the two team leaders left for a meeting.

Teal’c finally broke his silence. "DanielJackson. You are not obliged to participate in this ritual. I believe your concerns about the possible outcome to be well-founded. The behavior of men in groups when engaged in dominance posturing can be unpredictable and unfortunate."

"Hell, Teal’c, why did you have to say that? I’m nervous enough as it is. I said I would do it, so I will, but I’m not looking forward to it. It’ll be fine. I’m sure it will. Just fine." 

+++++++++++++++++

The Saturday of the auction broke clear and sunny. Stands had been set up in the Cheyenne Mountain parking area, and they were filled to capacity with men, some there to buy, some to be bought.

The auction proceeded with much high spirits and catcalls as one man after another was called to the stage and presented for sale. Daniel, ensconced with Jack on one side and Teal’c on the other, proceeded to shrink down as though he could disappear. 

Jack grabbed Daniel’s arm and shook him upright. "Heads up, Danny-boy. I think you’re next."

Daniel moaned, "Oh, God," as Ferretti motioned him forward.

He mounted the stage and stood next to the auctioneer. Ferretti began, "And here we have lot number 13. Doctor Daniel Jackson, Archaeologist, Linguist…" He looked around at the crowd. "Babe in the woods when it comes to being a slave, I know. This guy hasn’t been to boot camp." Jeers sounded from the rowdy group. "But don’t hold it against him, he’ll still make someone a perfectly adequate servant."

A high falsetto voice in the crowd pleaded mockingly, "Somebody buy me, please!"

Daniel was standing there wide-eyed at the reception he was getting. He turned to the other man, "Louis?"

Leaning away from the microphone Ferretti whispered, "Take it easy, Daniel. It’s all part of the show." Then he resumed his presentation. "Okay, guys, just imagine it. You’ve got Doctor Jackson here dressed in nothing but cut-off shorts washing your car. Your wife will be grateful to you forever." 

More whoops and whistles answered that suggestion.

Daniel turned with open shock. "Louis!"

"So who will start the bidding at $100?"

There were a number of good natured bids, but it became clear that there was one serious contender. Teal’c leaned over to Jack, "Who is that man who is intent on purchasing DanielJackson?"

Jack craned his head to see. "That’s General MacLean from the NORAD base. He hasn’t been here long, and I don’t really know much about him."

"O’Neill, I do not believe that General MacLean has honourable intentions toward DanielJackson."

"Oh?" Jack took another look and saw the hungry expression on the face of the man who’s gaze was fixed so pointedly on his friend. "Oh!"

The bidding was slowing down and the General was ahead at $450. Teal’c’s bass voice boomed, "$500."

Jack whispered urgently, "Teal’c, can you do that?"

"I can, O’Neill. The Air Force has been paying me in your local currency for five years now, and I have had little to use it on. I believe that DanielJackson is a worthwhile expenditure."

Jack smiled in admiration. "Go, Teal’c!"

Very quickly the bidding was narrowed down to the General and the Alien. Teal’c matched the other man imperturbably as the price rose.

"$1,300."

"$1,400."

"$1,500."

"$1,600."

At last the other man conceded that Teal’c was not going to back down, and shook his head in defeat, scowling at the victor. The look of sheer joy and gratitude on Daniel’s face as he realized who had come out on top was worth well more than the purchase price.

Jack nudged Teal’c on the arm. "So, big guy. You gonna buy me too?"

"Indeed not, O’Neill. You shall have to serve whatever master claims you."

+++++++++++++++

 

Early that afternoon Daniel found Teal’c in his quarters. "So, Teal’c. Looks like I’m your slave for the rest of the day. What are your wishes, my lord?"

In fact, Teal’c looked slightly nauseous. He sat down on the end of his bed and clasped his hands in his lap. Daniel, concerned, prompted, "Teal’c?"

Teal’c answered quietly. "DanielJackson. Now that it is done I am finding this most disconcerting. Distressing even." Daniel sat down next to him to listen. "The roles of master and slave are not a game to me as they are to your people, who have known only freedom. The thought of treating you as a slave, even in jest, is… abhorrent. I would prefer that we do not continue with the ritual."

Daniel considered his friend solemnly. "I’m sorry, Teal’c. I should have thought about the connotations this might have for you. Of course, no more slave talk. But I would like to thank you for your thoughtfulness and generosity in rescuing me at the auction. How about this? Why don’t we drive over to Denver for the day? Have you ever played miniature golf?"

The big man shook his head. "O’Neill has instructed me in the basic technique for hitting the ball at great velocity."

Daniel smiled. "That’s a start. After a round or two, we could go to the Denver Museum of Contemporary Art. There’s an exhibition of sculpture using found objects that you might enjoy. Then I’ll take you out for a nice dinner. How does that sound?"

Teal’c’s rare smile slowly spread across his face. "That sounds most enjoyable, DanielJackson."

As the two men headed out the door, Daniel mused, "I wonder how Jack is doing?"

++++++++++++

 

Jack’s spine cracked as he straightened up and glared at Sergeant Siler, who was leaning against a tree with a glass of lemonade, ice cubes clinking as he swirled it.

"You know, Siler, if you’d bought a house just half a mile east from here you would have had public sewage. No need for a septic tank at all."

The tall man grinned. "What, and miss out on the pleasure of digging it out when it blocks up? So Colonel, how’s it going there?"

"Peachy." Snarl.

"Don’t let me keep you from your work."

Jack began to dig again, lifting the shovel to heave the soil out of the hole he was standing in. Just as his face came up, Siler Junior released a spoonful of mud in his direction. Splat, right between the eyes.

Siler Senior chided his son, "Now Ricky, don’t distract the slave when he’s busy. That football game’s coming on in a minute. Why don’t we go get the popcorn started."

"Cool, Dad!" With a smirk the eight year old ran off.

"Oh, and Colonel. When you finish that, the second floor windows need washing. I’ll leave the ladder out by the garage."

Jack watched him walk away with eye’s narrowed. Ferretti was so dead.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  © December, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
